Then I Met You
by onedirectionfever
Summary: *CHANGED SUMMARY* Complications occur when Cam and Zach lose thier friendship. what happens when Cammie gets herself into a sticky situation and can Cammie and Zach fix their friendship or will it turn out to be more? plzz REVIEW! ZAMMIE:
1. what used to be

(Cammie POV)

_**Flashback**_

"Zach." I wined

"What Cammie? You're the one who dared me to kiss you."

"I know, but I didn't know you'd try to do it." I got up and ran into my house.

_**Present Day**_

That was when we were both 8. We did everything together, but that was the past. Every sense Zach started to date in 8thgrade he would act as if we weren't friends.

I heard my phone buzz on my desk and looked to see a text from Zach.

(**Bold is Zach **and_ italics is Cammie_)

**Met me outside in 5 I hav a surprise for u **

_What is it?_

_**Can't tell ;)**_

_Fine b there in a sec._

I slipped on a pair of sweats over my shorts and pulled my hair into a messy bun. After I told my mom I was going to meet Zach and spilled on my shoes; I walked out to see Zach and some girl standing across the street holding hands. I hated whenever he did this to me. Every time he gets a girlfriend always had to meet them. At first I didn't really care but now it's really annoying, it's like every week he gets a new girlfriend; but me being the good friend that I am went along with it and acted as if I was excited to meet them.

When Zach finally saw me he smiled at me and motioned me to come closer to them.

"Hey Cammie. I want you to meet Heather. Heather this Cammie."

She had given me a glare before turning it into a fake smile.

"Omg! Cammie it's so nice to meet you, Zach has told me so much about you." I knew the routine by now. They would act as if we would be best friends and act like they love you and but honestly they really hate you.

She sent me another glared.

"So…umm Cammie we're getting ready to hit the movies you coming?"

"No."

"No? Cammie you never pass the opportunity to go to the movies, ever."

"Well I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't Zach. I just don't. Ok?" I snapped at him, he looked taken back. All he did was nod towards me. His eyes looked sad. But a t the moment I could care less.

"Look I'll see you later," I said then I walked away.

_**Tomorrow at school**_

I walked into school late. I over slept again so I ended up walking into my 1st class 20 minutes late. I handed my teacher my pass and took my seat next to my friend Rebecca. I usually sit with Zach but after I yelled at him yesterday I think it was best that I just avoided him. I snuck a peek at him for the corner of my eye to see him looking right at me. He had a confused expression. I turned my attention back to the teacher and tried to focus on the lesson but it was very hard cause all I felt was Zach eyes watching me the whole time. Finally the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and walked out the door with Becca; talking to her about having a girl's night out this weekend.

"cammie. CAMMIE. **CAMMIE!" **I stopped and turned to see Zach standing in front of me, slightly out of breath.

"Cammie, why didn't you sit with me today? If it was about yesterday, about you meeting Heath-''

"No. It isn't just about meeting Heather. It's about meeting all of them." I hissed.

"Meeting all of who?" he asked annoyed.

I signed and placed my hands in my hips, at this point I could care less about being late to class.

"All your stupid little girlfriends. It was ok at first but now it's frustrating me. I have other things to do too you know."

"God Cameron, do you not hear how selfish you sound right now? The only y reason why I came to you was to show them how amazing you are…but I guess I was wrong."

I was shocked for two reasons. One, Zach called me Cameron and he only calls me that when he's serious. Two, he thought I was amazing.

"Zach I'm so-"

"You know what save it." Those were the last words I heard from Zach that day, till this day. Ever sense that day I had regretted every word I had said to him.

It's been two years sense Zach and I talked. Even when we were partnered up for projects in class he still wouldn't talk to me. I had become depressed by the 6th month we didn't talk. I had died my hair jet black; wore dark make-up; painted my nails black and wore the darkest clothes I could find in my closet. My friends didn't like my new look at all but put up with for a while until they found out about my almost death incident. Yeah, I tried to kill myself, but it wasn't because of losing Zach as my best friend. It was cause my parents were too busy always yelling at each other and it got to the point where they didn't care about me or what I did.

My life was still pretty jacked up but, it got better when I met Josh towards the end of freshman year. We started dating two weeks after school was out and been together every sense. I don't know it was just something about him that drew me to him. Maybe it was his gorgeous sea blue eyes or when he flipped black hair. It might be the ways he kisses me with his soft sweet lips. I know we might sound like the perfect couple, but we're not. We argue a lot but we're getting better at my parents ended up getting a divorce over the summer I texted Zach and to him but all he did was give me the cold shoulder. I had cried myself asleep that night. The next morning I called Josh, we were tell friends, and told him and he let me cry on his shoulder and had told me that had liked me for a while and had asked me out.

_**Spring break**_

It was spring break and Josh and I have been dating for 7 months now. I wanted to spend break with Josh but his mom said he had to go to California. So here I was at the mall with Becca shopping for clothes when we go back to school. My phone buzzes. I smile thinking it's from josh but I'm shocked it's from Zach.

(**Bold is Zach** and_ italics is Cammie_)

**U shouldn't have trusted him**

_Who_

**That Jake guy**

_His name is Josh and y not_

**He's cheating on u**

_Wht! No he wouldn't do tht_

The next text I get is a picture of Josh sticking his tough down another girl's throat. Tries starting building in my eyes. I call Zach instead of texting him. He answers on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"This is pay back isn't it?"

"What are you talking about cammie?"

"Don't play dumb Zach. You're getting back at me for 8th grade."

He signed into the phone.

"Cam I'm over that now."

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?"

"Because you weren't talking to me."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. You're still my best friend Camster."

"I missed you…a lot." I said in a small voice.

"I missed you too Zachy."

"Hahahah…."

We talked for about the next hour, catching up with each other's lives.

When school came around Zach had helped me with a plan to break up with Jason in front of the school.

Zach and I walked to school together sense we only lived a block away from the school.

_**At School**_

We walked into school together. Zach had put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to we walked through the halls to homeroom, I got many glares from girls and Zach got a lot of smirks. Zach and I decide to pretend to date and I'd has to mess around with Josh head for a while thinking I had no idea what happened over spring break. Josh called me last night claiming that his family is making him stay another week in California, but come on we all know the truth why he's staying in California.

All my friends were surprised to see me and Zach and I hanging out again. By the time lunch came around Zach and I were getting questions thrown at us. So of them made me blush. Like when Macey asked "why didn't you tell me you guys were dating?" or when grant asked" did you tap that?" that earned him a slap in the back oh his head for Bex.

After school everyone came over to my house and we ended up playing twister until Grant ruined it and started a pillow fight. After we played truth or dare. The bottle landed between Zach and me and us both picked dare and was dared to make out for three minutes.

I stared at Zach not knowing what to do but it looked like he did. He smirked at me and pulled me close to him. Next thing I knew his lips were crashed onto mine. There were whistles and chances in the back around from the guys. I felt Zach smirk on my lips then pulled away and winked at me.

"next." Was all he said after wards? Are you kidding me?

I've couldn't even process what just happened. He made out with me and then says "next" after? Who the heck does that? I know the difference between just **making** out and making out, and what Zach just did was making out. I was seriously confused now.

It was around 5pm when everyone left, except for Zach. He stayed and helped me clean up a bit. While we were cleaning I **had** to ask him.

"So that was some game of truth or dare huh?"

"I guess." So that was the only response I was going to get back?

"Um, Zach?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was just wondering about our um... Kiss during the game."

"What about it?"

"Well I was wondering if it was all part of the plan." I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing I was just wondering."

"Ok. Hey cam I gotta go I'll see you at school."

I looked up at him. "Of course." I walked him out the door then went upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed slightly upset about Zach responds about our kiss. I wondered what that was about.

(Zach POV)

I can't believe I just said that. God I'm so stupid. That meant everything to me and I just lied to her and said it was nothing. Cammie meant everything to me: all these years I've acted as if she wasn't and I felt awful.

_**Flashback**_

"Zach." Cammie whined.

"What Cammie? You're the one who dared me to kiss you."

"I know, but I didn't know you'd try to do it." She then got up and ran into her house.

_**Present day**_

We were both 8 and that's when I realized I liked Cammie, I more than just the friend way. When we both were in middle school was when I officially fell for Cameron Morgan. I knew that Cam only saw me as a friend and nothing more but for some reason I wanted to show her how I felt; but it looked like I didn't do it so well. I started to date in the middle of 7th grade and in 8th grade. Whenever I got a new girlfriend Cam would be the first one I'd tell.

Our whole friendship crashed after I yelled at her and called her selfish. The next day I was still mad and Cam but more or less myself cause the whole plan to make her fall for me didn't work…at all. Two weeks after our fight I tried to apologize to her every chance I got but all she did was give me the cold shoulder. After weeks of trying I just stopped. By freshman year Cam had done a 360...

please if you like this story REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you think=)


	2. 360

**Zach POV**

She wore heavy make-up and dark clothes. I had to admit it wasn't her best look but she was still gorgeous. Then she started to hang out with some guy. This dude was all over her, like he never gave her space to breath and Cam looked like she didn't mind.

Spring break was only two days away and because of that our teacher didn't give us any work to do. I was in in my second class of the day and I need to return my textbook this quarter so I asked if I could run to my locker and get it. He said sure. I got to my locker to see sometime I wouldn't expect to see. That guy had Cammie up against her locker (which was next mine) and was making out with her. He had his hands over her body, when he started to reach up her shirt that's when I cleared my throat. They stopped and both glared at me, while Cam lightened hers when she saw that it was me but still had some of it mastered on her face but the dude looked like he wanted to kill me; probably could.

"What?" he snapped, shooting daggers at me.

"Nothing I just need to get something from my locker."

"Move fast. We're in the middle of something."

"Whatever." I said under my breath. I pulled my book out of my locker.

"What did you say?" he said while moving from Cam, towards me.

This guy was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"I said "whatever", problem?"

"Yeah," He said while shoving me. I shoved him back but harder. We continued this for a while until Cam pulled that guy away, but I was faster and punched him square in his jaw. Before any of us could through another punch I was pulled away by my friends Grant and Nick. I looked like the whole school was there including and the Principle, Mr. Sutton (**A/N YES THE PRINCIPLE IS LIZ'S DAD).** Crap.

"What is going on here?" yelled.

When neither of us answered he looked at Mr. Sutton for help.

"Well let's hear it. Mr. Goode?"

"It was nothing, just a miscommunication."

He nodded his head. He turned towards the crowd.

"Get back to class or you'll all get detention." He said.

"Ms. Morgan would like to tell me exactly what happened here?"

I looked at Cammie with pleading eyes.

**Cam POV**

I looked up at Mr. Sutton. Then walked over to Zach and look his hand in mine. Josh's face was pure shock.

"It was just a miscommunication. It won't happen again sir."

"Ok Cameron. I'll let this slide but if it happens again detention for two months. Do I make myself clear?" we all nodded.

"Good. Now get to class."

We left without another word.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews they mean alot! I'd like to update everyday but I can't do that if you don't give me feedback sooo I won't update unless I get 10 reviews.**


	3. AN:Sorry

**A/N:**

**SORRY GUYS. I KNOW I HAVE A LOT OF MISTAKES IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS I'LL WORK ON IT. BUT I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK. I UNDERSTAND THAT SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED SO ABOUT SOME THINGS SOOO….**

**Megatron13- **YES IT WAS ZACH POV WHEN HE TOLD CAMMIE THAT JOSH HSD CHESTED ON HER

**Thegoddess- **WHEN CAMMIE TAKES ZACH'S HAND THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER** (:**

**MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE TOMORROW. SO ONCE AGAIN THANKS!**


	4. NOT GOOD

Cammie POV

I walked to class with a small smile on my face and I really didn't even know why which was strange. I felt really bad that I held Zach's hand in front Josh. I know you except a girlfriend to stick up for her boyfriend but there was just this bad feeling in my gut if I stuck with Josh during that fight and also I saw Zach's pleading eyes and ever sense we were kids I could never resist that look of his.

When the bell rang I walked out of the class to be greeted Zach. He was leaned against the way smirking at me. I just wanted to slap that smirk right off his face but instead I just rolled my eyes and walked away, knowing he'd just follow.

"Hey Gallaher girl wait up." He said.

"What Zach?" I snapped at him.

I saw a small hint of hurt but Zach quietly hid it with a smirk. My goodness that smirk!

He took slow and steady steps towards me. He ended up trapping me in the corner of the hall and put his hands on both side of me; leaned in and whispered softly in my ear.

"Just wait Cammie." Was all he said before placing a soft kiss on my forehead and left. I stared after him in shock. THIS IS NOT GOOD…..

**A/N:**

**HEY GUY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ANY SOONER I'VE HAD MIDTERMS ALL WEEK BUT THEY DO END THIS FRIDAY SO THAT MEANS MORE UPDATES THANKS FOR REVIEWING. I WOULD LIKE TO GET ATLEAST 25 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE. OH AND IF ANY OF YOU ARE CONFUSED PM ME AND ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT LIKE TO BE IN THE STORY PM ME AND ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. THANKS!**


	5. Game Plan

**A/N:**

**To clear any confusion the first two chapters are when their sophomores in high school. I decide to do jump back to when they were freshman and then continue when their sophomores. Review and tell me what you think about this idea, but for now enjoy the story (this is Zach's POV after the little fight.)**

**Zach POV**

After we got sent back to class I sat at my desk thinking about why Cammie held my hand. We haven't talked in a year and now she wanted to act like we were best friends….I missed those days. Oh shut up Zach your sound like a girl. I thought to myself. You have those days back Zach you just have to be your old charming self. I smirked at the thought. Operation get Cam as my friend again is being taken into action.

The bell rang and everybody hurried of to their next class unlike me I had study hall next class and our teacher didn't care if we showed up or not, so I walked towards Cammie's class and waited for her…(**A/N: well you guys know what happens next(; so I'm going to up to Cammie's POV)**

**Cam POV**

** I CANT NOT BELIEVE HE JUST DID THAT**! I tried to shake of the memory of when his soft, warm lip pressed against my forehead…only if it was my lips. Stop it Cammie you have a perfect boyfriend that loves and cares about you and that's been there for you; Stop thinking about Zach. Stop. Thinking. About. Zach. Oh it was no use why did he have to do that. Uhhh now I'm going to be thinking about him all day.

When lunch came Josh kept talking about what happened this morning and how he "almost" kicked Zach's butt. When school was over he was still taking about how much Zach was going to pay, blah, blah, blah**. **He (Josh) came overmy house and we did "homework"**. (A/N: they were making out… if you didn't know) **He left around 4:30 because he said he actually had to do his homework. I finished mine half an hour after he left and I had nothing to do s went for a quick jog. When I was coming back I ran into a very hard chest and fell on my butt.

"Gallaher girl, what are you doing down there?"

I looked up to see a smirking Zach Goode hovering over me. Great… Today is just not my day.

**Alright the next update is coming SOON and there'll be ZAMMIE comment next chapter (; don't forget to RRREEEEVVVIEEEWWWWWW PLZZZZZ (:**


	6. smooth move?

Zach POV

I held my hand out to help her up but she just ignored me and helped herself.

"The real question is what are** you** doing Zach?" Cammie asked.

"Talking to my best-friend." I smirked at her.

"We aren't even friends Zach and you know it."

I took two steps toward her, closing in the space between us.

"Cam," I said in a gently voice. It pained me to hear Cammie say those words. She took a few steps away from me shaking her head.

"Don't do this Zach, just don't."

"Don't do what Gallaher Girl?"

"No, you're not allowed to call me that." She whispered in a small voice looking down at his feet.

I closed the space n between us again. I was going to tell her. Today is the day I'm going to tell Cam I'm in love with her, but I never got the chance because she ran away from me; so much for my "game plan".

Third POV (_**A/Summing up the rest of freshmen year)**_

Zach always regretted his stupid idea of trying to make Cammie and him friends again. He knew it would never work but he felt that he **had** to try. There were no words to describe how much Zach missed Cam. She was his life and every sense seventh grade he wanted to tell her but there was always that nervous feeling in his stomach whenever he'd tried to.

Cam went on with her life as well, trying her hardest to avoid Zach but where she turned he was there. Her relationship with Josh was the same nothing new ever happened. It felt like Josh was holding back each day. One day he'd be all over Cammie then wouldn't even talk or look at her. Cam could take it anymore; she wanted to break up with him so bad but never could. Deep down she knew she should but he was the only thing she had left in life that cared about her; she couldn't let that go as much as she wanted to.

**A/N: OK I PROMISE TO UPDATE TOMORROW. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ANY SOONER IVE HAD PILLS OF HOMEWORK, IT WAS ME AND MY BOYFRIENDS ANIVERSTETY AND ALSO HIS GRANDMOTHER HAD JUST PASSED SO ITS BEEN A LITTLE RUFE, BUT AM TRULY SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING SO LONG. AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL GO BACK TO WHEN THEY AR SOFTMORES AND THE STORY WILL TAKE PLACE WHEN CAMMIE AND ZACH PUT THEIR LITTLE PLAN INTO ACTION ;) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS. UNTIL THEN (OR TOMORROW…..LOL) KEEP ROCKIN! **


	7. team work

Cammie POV

When Josh called last night and said he was back from his "boring spring break" as he liked to call it. What he didn't know was that he was about to have a rude wakening. I texted Zach after we got off the phone and we had stayed up until 12 in the morning coming up with a plan for tomorrow; even though the plan was a little danger….well at least for Zach we both ended up agreed that it was the perfect plan.

I woke up and tried to find clothes that weren't all black, which was kind of hard sense most of them were. So I did the one thing I never thought I would do….I called Macey.

"Mace I need your hel-" I started after she said hello.

"Speak no more Cammie I'm on my way." Then she hung up. It only took her 15 minutes to barge into my room and get me dressed in black shorts with a pink and red tank top and curled my hair in soft waves and to top it off black flip flops. I had to admit I looked hot. We ended up riding to school together in her car. When I stepped foot out of the car I got many looks, I guess it was because they were so used to seeing me in black clothes. As I walked through the halls I got many glares from girls and either a "sup Cammie" or a wink from a guy, all this attention caused my cheeks to turn bright red. I walked with Macey to her locker because I already had my stuff for homeroom. They thing with Macey was that she understands people and she's forgiving….for the most part. She was the only one that forgave me so far after my big change. Now was my chance to do it considering all the rest of my friends were by her locker. When they saw me their eyes bugged out, no one spoke for a few minutes. Liz was the first one to break the silence.

"So…." She started, but before she could get anything else out she pulled me into a deep hug and started to cry; I cried to.

Then I was pulled into a group hug. Everybody else pulled away but Bex held on for dear life.

"Umm Bex I can't breathe." I managed to get out. She laughed while pulling away; whipping her tears.

"Sorry, I just really missed you cam." She said. I looked around at everyone else and they just nodded and gave me small smiles.

"I missed you too, all of you." I pulled them into another hug and pulled away noticing the one person I wanted to see most wasn't here.

"Where's Zach?" I asked looking around me excepting him to jump or nowhere and surprise me.

"Oh he was saying that he had to get ready. For what I have no idea." Grant said.

"oh." All was all I said breaking everything into and awkward silence.

Luckily the bell rang and we parted to homeroom. As soon as I walked into the homeroom I got the same looks as this morning. What made it worse was that just as I was taking my seat Josh walked in and gave me a look that said "what the hell". He walked over towards me and pulled me to the back of the class.

"What the hell are you wearing Morgan?'' he whisper yelled.

"So we're on last name bassist now?" I said.

"whatever." then he walked away.

I rolled my eyes at him happy this relationship was going to be over soon. I took a sit far away from him. I looked around for Zach and noticed he wasn't here. Where is he? I asked myself. I felt someone's breathing on the back of my neck, afraid that it was Josh I resisted turning around. Until I heard someone whispered in my ear.

"Gallaher Girl?" It was Zach.

"Yeah?" I whispered back but Zach didn't get a chance to reply because the bell rang.

We didn't get to finish our conversation because my mom waked in. Oh did I mention that my mom was my homeroom teacher now sense out last one got fired. No one really knew why but we all were cool with my mom. She always tired her hardest to be so strict but sometimes that slipped and that's why no one really talked in homeroom. It was the only thing my mom hated most, side conversations; if we wanted to talk we usually passed notes. Today was different though we could talk but we had to talk about what we did over spring break even though that was a week ago. This should be interesting I thought and Josh was the first one to be called.

**I really am sorry that you guys are still confused about this story. But just to clear up this chapter it takes place DURING THEIR SOPHOMORE YEAR **_**NOT**_** DURING THEIR FRSHMAN YEAR….THEIR FRESHMAN YEAR WAS SUMMED UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER. IF YOU HONESTLY DON'T UNDER STAND THIS STORY AT ALL PM ME AND ASK ASMANY QUESTIONS AS YOU WOULD LIKE ANYWAYS ID LOVE TO GET AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE; UNTIL NEXT TIME GOODBYE KIDDES!**


	8. lies, payback, uhoh

Cammie POV

Josh let out a loud sign and walked to the front of the class and just stood there. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to look in my direction.

"Well?" my mom asked him.

He signed. "I went to visit my grandmother." he said simply then took his seat again. Yeah right I mumbled under my breath. I heard Zach chuckle behind me. Class went on everyone talking and laughing about each other's breaks. After homeroom josh acted as if he was never mad at me.

When lunch came it was time for our plan to be put to action. At lunch Josh had offered to buy me lunch, I said ok even though I wasn't hungry. While he was in line I searched the cafeteria for Zach with no luck I slumped in my chair. I looked over at the lunch lines to see Josh was next in line to pay. Where was Zach? This whole plan it going to go wrong, I screamed in my head. Felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Zach.

"Ready?" he asked.

"It's about time u got here." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm ready."

Zach took my hand, pulling me to my feet. We stood face to face. He cupped my chin in his hands and tilted my head towards his, leaning in he kissed me; slow and gentle. I put my arms around his neck hoping to deepen the kiss. I had to admit Zach was an AMAZING KISSER!

"What the hell?" josh yelled from behind me.

I broke away from Zach and turned around to face josh. I really wished I didn't though. Josh slapped me in my face. Everyone in the cafeteria turned their attention towards me; probably wondering what I'd do next. I did the only thing I knew I could do. I cried. Next thing I knew I see Bex, Macey, Liz, grant, and Jonas come running in my direction. They tried comforting but it was no use. The last I saw of Zach was him being pulled of and off of josh. And the words of

"You're under arrest."

**SORRY IT SHORT BUT ILL MAKE MY FOR IT BY GIVING YOU A LITTLE INSIDE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

**Chapter 7 PREVIEW:**

No one was there; she wasn't here. I called Bex and Macey but neither picked up…..

**SORRY I CANT WRITE MORE. IT WOULD I END UP GIVING AWAY THE WHOLE CHAPTER IF I DID. BUT THAKS FOR REVIEWING DO WHAT YOU BEST AND REVIEW PLZZZ!**


	9. i love you

**A/N: I think you guys will really enjoy this chapter ;)**

I didn't think; I just reacted. I punched josh square in his jaw. I was so mad. Josh probably would have ended up in a coma if nick didn't pull me off of him. I can't believe he had the nerve to do that that to Cammie. The cafeteria was hectic. Josh was put in hand cuffs (**A/N: NOT shocked there)**. All the students were rushed out if the school, ne included. School ended up being canceled for tomorrow after what happened. I went over to Cammie's house right after they let us out of school but no one was there, she wasn't there. I called Bex and Macey hoping they'd answer and help me the answer the question WHERE THE HECK WAS CAM? I looked all over town for my friends and Cam and still couldn't find them. I was about to give up but I decided to check Cammie's house one more time. I waited to a while then let out a sign of relief when I saw her car pull into her drive way. Everyone (Grant, Nick, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Cammie and Ms. Morgan) jumped out of the car. My Gallaher Girl had an ice pack in her hand. I ran to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, smelling her fresh scent; but cam didn't hug me back.

"We'll give you guys a minutes or two." Macey said then shoed everybody inside the house.

I turned my attention back to Cammie.

"I'm so sorry Cam. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have come up with the plan, if I didn't none of this would have happened. I'm sorry so sorry." I looked up at her but suddenly wish I hadn't. I saw that josh's hand print was still noticeable. I looked away.

"Zach it's ok. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. I didn't know what was going to happen and neither did you." She turned my head so it was now facing her and she was looking into my eyes. One minute we were at each other then we were making out, I had her leaned against the car. I pulled away for a few minutes. Cammie looked down at her shoes, blushing deep red.

I smirked at her and kissed her nose; she giggled.

"I guess were together now." She said in a small voice

"Are you sure?" I really wanted this. I want us to be together forever. All I could do was hope that she wanted this too.

"Umm. I. I don't know. I want us to be. But I'm afraid if this doesn't work right it'll ruin our friendship. Zach I can't lose you. You mean so much to me. I just got you back and I really don't want of lose you again. I don't want us to hate each other." She said the last part in a soft voice.

"I know Cammie I don't want any of that to happen either. Look if things don't work out you'll still be my best friend." I took her hands in mine.

"I love you Cameron Morgan." I let out a sign of relief finally being able to get that off my chest after two whole years of holding it in.

"y-you love me?" she asked but it sounded more like she was talking to herself rather then me.

Before I could respond she pulled me into a deep kiss. I kissed her back. I pulled away for a second.

"So does this mean you'll give us a chance?" I asked her.

She just nodded and pulled me back into the kiss.

**A/N: ZAMMIE! FINALLY I was going to end the story here but if you'd like for me to continue this story REVIEW (* wink wink*) and tell me what you think. I do have a few ideas and surprising twist if you tell me to continue. ANYWAYS I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL FRVIEWS THEY MAD MY DAY. I don't know if I'll be update anytime soon so HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE33333**


	10. AN: IMPORTANT

**A/N: SORRY I FORGOT TO ADD THIS BUT THE NEW UPDATED CHAPTER IS ZACH'S POV**


	11. explain, food and feisty

**AN: hey guys so sorry about not updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Macey POV**

I stared on shock out of the window. I cannot believe cam. She kissed Zach, not once but twice. Oh, she had some major explaining to do. I headed towards the front door Bex and Liz right on my heels. Once outside I tapped Cammie on the shoulder, when I had her attention I moved out of Bex's way and she lifted Cammie over her shoulder and started towards the front door. Cammie let out a loud scream, screaming Zach's name for help. Zach started towards cam but I blocked his path.

"Don't you even dare Goode."

"You can't tell me what to do Macey. Now move, I'm going to help my girlfriend," He pushed me aside and took Cammie out of bexs hold and they headed in the house. I stood there shocked. Did he just call cam his** girlfriend! ** I marched into the house Liz and Bex hot on the heels again. In the house I saw Jonas, grant and nick lying around watching TV but what stood out the most was that Zach and Cammie were sitting in the love seat cuddling.

"Cam upstairs now," I didn't hear her response because i was already upstairs in her room. she came in a few seconds after me.

"Sit." I said and she did, she sat on her bed.

"Would you care to explain to us," I said pointing to Liz, Bex and I, "what just happened out there?"

"Well Zach said he loved me and we're in a relationship now." She said looking down at her hands. I could clearly see the blush forming in her cheeks.

"Cameron Morgan he said what and you're doing what!" she screeched.

"You're lucky I want you downstairs with him right now or else you would be in for it." With that she walked out of the door.

"Come on girls." I said as we left Cam's room and went down stairs.

**Cammie POV**

Well that was close I thought as I headed downstairs. Zach was still sitting in the same spot I left him in. When he saw me approach he got up and kissed me, long and soft. The boy whistled and called while the girls 'awed'.

"Get it Zach!" I heard grant say. Wait for it…SMACK! God I love Bex.

We broke apart after three minutes. I let out a deep breath and leaned my head against Zach chest.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled.

"Anybody else?" he asked. There were calls of 'yeah' and 'sure'.

"Pizza and Chinese it is then." He said.

I looked up at him all confused." Why are you ordering both?"

"Cause us guys will eat all the pizza before you girls can get any and plus don't all girls like Chinese?" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Do Liz doesn't and I don't like it that much either." I said for a matter of fact.

"oh." He said.

"Yeah so next time if you don't know what you're talking about, don't say anything."

"I like them feisty." Zach said with a wink and kissed me. I could get used to this.

_**A/n: ok I know this chapter isn't long BUT I just felt like I need to add this in there. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update I should be able to update tomorrow or the day after that. Oh and if you haven't checked out my other story **__Different__** please do. Please review Thanks…**_

…_**.xxxxxx**_


	12. dude! glorious food!

**A/N: OMG! I sorry for not updating this story in sooooooooooo long. Forgive me?**

**Cammie POV**

The doorbell ran about 30 minutes after Zach ordered the food. No one made a move to get up and get the door so I did and was when to go get his money to pay. I opened the door to see a boy around my age with sky blue eyes and jet black flippy hair.

"One pepperoni and a cheese pizza? That will be $15.63." he asked.

I smiled at him and took the pizzas setting them on the kitchen table and I walked back to the door to see him writing something down. He handed me the paper, it was his number.

"I'm flattered but-"

"She has a boyfriend." Zach said coming from behind me. He handed the pizza guy the money and was about to shut the door when the pizza guy said something.

"Zach? Zachary Goode?" he had said.

Zach reopened the door.

"Wait David, Davidson Goodmane?"

"In the flesh and blood." David said growing a smirk on his face just the Zach did but not exactly.

"Dude I haven't seen you sense like what, seventh grade? You move back?" Zach said.

"I'm good actually and yeah I did a couple days ago." David said back.

"Yo grant, remember David Goodmane?" Zach yelled

"Yeah? He here?" grant yelled back. Then I heard shuffling of feet and in no time grant was behind us.

"Goodmane." Grant yelled and gave David one of those guy hugs.

"Move back for good this time?" grant asked. David nodded,

"I start Roseville Tuesday."

"Dude that-" grant stopped talking and ran towards the direction of the kitchen. Bot David and Zach looked confused; I rolled my eyes, and explain grants actions.

"He smelled the pizza." I said simply. Zach nodded in understanding while David just stared at me smiling, which if you ask me was starting to get creepy.

"You Zach's long lost hot sister or something?" he asked a smirk plastered on his face.

"Dude!" Zach said punching his shoulder, "that's my girlfriend. Have some respect."

"sorry." David said rubbing his shoulder that was just hit.

"So what's your name anyways?" Zach landed another punch at him but just in his other shoulder.

"Dude!" David yelled now rubbing both of his shoulders, "what was that for? It was just a question."

Zach didn't respond but he did smirk…. So I guess he did respond in a way.

"I'm Cameron but call me Cammie or cam either works." I said extending my hand out towards him to shake, he did.

"It's nice to meet you Cammie." he still didn't let go of my hand until his phone started to ring.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Cammie. It was good seeing you again Zach tell grant, bex and Jonas I said bye." David hopped into the pizza delivery car and sped down street. Zach closed the door and leaned me against the back of the door.

"Watch out for him Cammie. He may seem nice and sure he's my friend my I haven't seen him in years and I don't know what's up with his mind. So just be careful around him, ok?" Zach whispered to me. I nodded,

"I promise to be careful." Zach kissed me on the lips then pulled me into the kitchen for food…. If there was any left.

_**(a/n: grants POV was just for fun)**_

**Grant POV**

Food, sweet glorious food. I thought as I shoved more pizza in my mouth. I was on my fourth slice about to start my fifth.

"Grant slow down or you'll choke." Nick said looking at me with disgust.

"It a risk I'm willing to take my friend." I said mouth full of pizza and grabbing my fifth slice.

Did I mention that I _love_ food? I think I did!

**A/N:** **Ok, I'm now feeling somewhat confident I won't take more than a week to update this story. Bear with me? check out my other stories too when you get the chance? REVIEW?**


End file.
